


Can You Hear Me?

by Mukkie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, Sibling Incest, Toxic love, it is only implied however
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukkie/pseuds/Mukkie
Summary: Can you hear my feelings? Can you hear my pain? Can you hear me, brother?





	Can You Hear Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I have finally decided to move all of my drabbles from old websites to here. Some editing is happening, changing of character names, but I still hope you enjoy them!

I hate you, do you hear me, I hate you. I can’t live like this anymore.

Leave, do you hear me, leave. I can’t keep silent anymore.

Do you know how much you hurt me, brother?

Do you know that my tears fall because of you?

There were times when you would do everything for me brother, everything.

You would wipe away the tears. You would tell me “Please, stop…” and would cry instead of me – with my tears.

There were times when you were beside me even though you weren’t. Times when there was no power that could take us apart.

And still, these times are gone.

Because of you, brother, I learned to hate. I learned how to live in the shadows and to kill human souls.

Yes, my brother, you recognized yourself, right? Now look at me and tell me what you see.

Yes, that’s right. You see yourself, right, brother? I bet everything and I lost it.

I gave you my heart and my soul, brother. You wanted them and you got them. You wanted my body, brother, I also give it to you.

And in the end, you left me, brother. You left me alone in that cold room. Once again, you got me all and you left me at the end.

I cried, did you hear? I cried.

I loved you, brother, I loved you.

Do you realize that because of you I can’t love anyone else?

Only because I know that you exist, that you are somewhere out there… just because of that I wouldn't be able to love anyone else, brother, no one.

I hate you, do you hear me? I hate you. Come on, leave, do you hear me? Leave.

Leave before I tell you that I'm lying.

Leave before I embrace you crying.

Leave before I scream,

“I love you brother, do you hear?”


End file.
